


Poké-Damsels In Distress

by Dr_Depravo



Category: Pocket Monsters, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Duct Tape, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Depravo/pseuds/Dr_Depravo
Summary: My submission(s) for Kinktober 2018 featuring Damsels from the Pokémon games/anime in various situations of Bondage and restraints.





	Poké-Damsels In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> My submission(s) for Kinktober 2018 featuring Damsels from the Pokémon games/anime in various situations of Bondage and restraints. 
> 
> First off is Hilda. If you have someone else you want me to write about leave a comment and I’ll think about it~

The Wellspring Cave.

A relatively small cave where few would ever go save for the occasional Hiker or Martial Artist seeking an escape from civilization. A place where subterranean Pokémon can live in peace.

Today however a group of visitors were making quite the ruckus.

“Let go of me!” A female voice screamed, the sounds of struggling echoing through the dark cave.

The voice in question belonged to none other than Hilda, Pokémon trainer and the latest interest of the King of Team Plasma.

Surrounding her were five grunts of Team Plasma, hands closing in trying to grab their target while Hilda desperately flailed her fists towards them.

“Sorry, Girlie. Lord N ordered us to take you in alive. Those were our orders and we will obey.” A tall, muscular Team Plasma Grunt said, grabbing Hilda’s arm and twisting it behind her back pushing her to the ground face-first. Mounting her to keep her down.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Hilda whimpered as she tried to not swallow too much dirt. “Stop! It hurts…” She whined.

The Plasma Grunt eased the pressure on her arm slightly pulling her bag holding her Pokéballs from her shoulder tossing it out of reach.

“You!” He shouted to one of his subordinates. “Get me some of that duct tape or she’ll try to escape again.”

The younger Grunt obeyed and produced a roll of silvery tape, helping his superior to wrap it around the young trainers wrists and elbows several times until her skin was barely visible.

“Now get up!” The leader said, moving his body off Hilda’s and pulling her to her feet by her neck, pushing on her to walk, two grunts leading the way, two more following behind leaving Hilda and the leader in the center.

“Don’t dally. And don’t scream unless you want me to forcibly silence you.” The leader growled. Pushing Hilda along from behind.

Hilda was left to do little but to walk along, watching as Pokémon around them peeked out of their hiding spots, watching the humans curiously before going back into hiding.

Finally they reached two trucks bearing Team Plasma’s colors and emblem on the side facing towards a tunnel, a dim light being seen in the distance.

“Open up in the back!” The leader barked. Handing out orders to his members “Start loading the last of the equipment into the trucks and hand me the rest of the tape. I’ll make sure she doesn’t escape!”

Despite her best efforts Hilda was unable to fight back as the man tossed her over his shoulder before climbing into the back of the truck.

“No… stop it…” Hilda whimpered flailing her legs trying to free herself to no avail.

Clearly annoyed by her struggles the man hoisted her off his shoulder, slamming her into the floor, Hilda whining with pain as her arms were squished under her own body weight.

Ignoring her discomfort the man grabbed one of the remaining rolls of duct tape, proceeding to wrap her legs up with her tape, starting at her shorts and continuing downwards until only her feet were left bare.

“No no no no no…” Hilda whimpered struggling to move but finding herself unable to move. Her legs just flopping up and down helplessly.

Smiling menacingly the man undid the laces on her shoes, tossing them to the side and revealing the white socks underneath, the soles yellow from being walked in all day.

Hilda was unable to do anything as her socks were removed leaving her completely barefoot, her pale soles shuddering from the cold air.

“No! Please!” Hilda shrieked as the man mounted her, putting his entire body weight on her chest, moving her socks towards her mouth.

She snapped it shut in defiance not wanting the further humiliation, yet it was in vain as the man pinched her nose shut forcing her to open her mouth to breathe only to be met by a mouthful of sweaty cotton.

The taste was disgusting enough to make her want to puke, only to have the socks sealed inside her mouth by more tape.

Not satisfied by just that the man grabbed a fresh roll of tape, emptying the entire roll in wrapping it around her mouth and neck.

Satisfied with his work he pulled her cap down over her heads leaving her there for now.

It was pure torture. Unable to move, mouth filled with the disgusting taste of her own socks and left in a state of near complete darkness she was left with just her hearing to guide her as her captor could be heard lifting boxes and metal pipes around in the back of the truck for what felt like hours.

Finally he returned, yet what came next Hilda could very well have lived without.

Being hoisted onto his shoulder again she was lifted into the air for a much shorter trip this time… into the confined space of a metal box barely big enough to her.

Despite her struggles the lid was soon slammed shut and a second box placed on top of it, guaranteeing she wouldn’t go anywhere even if she could have freed herself.

Luckily for her small holes lined the top of the box, making sure she wouldn’t suffocate at least.

However it was a small comfort in an otherwise nightmarish scenario. Robbed of her Pokémon, her limbs tied up in a uncomfortable manner, her sight reduced to close to nothing by her cap and the darkness of the box.

Not to mention she was forced to suck on her own stinky socks, barely able to breathe from the stupid amount of tape covering her mouth and throat.

Helpless as she was she could just keep lying there, crying and sobbing through her gag.

After what felt like an eternity she heard the truck engine start up, each bump on the rocky road making her strike the sides of the box.

As the truck entered smoother roads it hit her. She wasn’t going anywhere… she was trapped here and no one knew where she was heading…

As her crying tired her out she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

She was quickly asleep, nightmares of her unsafe future plaguing her…

  


**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> (For those curious N later had the man responsible for the harsh treatment demoted to toilet cleaning)
> 
> Also huge thanks to my buddy Madd-Modd on DA for making an AMAZING piece of art based on this story.


End file.
